


Surprise Dinner

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [35]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: When he received a smile in return he knew how Chase felt whenever he had a surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Prompt Challenges [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 3





	Surprise Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Beck  
> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 001. Accomplished ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

Moving the knife in the right position, House looked proudly at his work. He had decided to surprise Chase on their first anniversary. Part of it was because the younger man wouldn’t expect it at all and the other was partly an apology for his recent behaviour. He also had been curious about the satisfied smile Chase wore whenever he had cooked them dinner and surprised him.

His work included a newly cleaned living room, decorated with some candles and he had had prepared Chase’s favourite dish and set a fancy dinner table. It hadn’t been easy to find someone who actually knew how to cook that Australian dish and it had cost some money. He only hoped that the food would actually taste good. Maybe he should have tried it beforehand.

Now all he had to wait for was for Chase to come home and present him with the result of his effort. He was worried about Chase scoffing at it, but deep down he knew that the younger man would appreciate his work. It was an accomplishment after all. He sure as hell couldn’t remember when he had cleaned out of his own free will without being prompted to do so.

When Chase entered, House watched him carefully and he smiled in glee when he saw the Australian stop in shock. Now he really felt accomplished.

“I had someone cook for us. I hope you like what I picked,” said House before leading Chase

He saw Chase take a sniff before looking at him surprised, “Is that…?”

“Yes. Paid some good money to have someone cook it so I hope it tastes good,” answered House with a satisfied grin. When he received a smile in return he knew how Chase felt whenever he had a surprise waiting for him.


End file.
